Protect the Fluff
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Everything is whirring out of control when Kagome returns after being missing for a month. She would be happy to explain everything but where would she begin? What with body switching, pregnancy and a faerie bent on stealing Sess's fluff.It's just 2 much.


Hello Simply Hopeless here and I've decided to revise one of my stories. This used to be 'Would You Still Love Me If,' the second story I ever made but it's been altered. It still has the overall plotline but different dialogue and way of going about it. I apologize to those for having that story on hiatus for two years. Please accept my apologies and enjoy this story. Of course I do not own Inuyasha but this story is mine.

Also so you aren't confused I will tell you before hand that any words in italic are words from Sesshomaru. Anything that seems like Sesshomaru is peaking that isn't italic is actually Kagome. So don't let appearance fool you. Thanks again.

Protect the Fluff

Prologue

"Where the hell is she? She's been missing for over a month!" growled Inuyasha as he stomped through the forest ahead of the others. He slammed his fist against a tree before he moved along with a loud sound of the tree meeting the ground.

"S… Sango he's scaring me," Shippo stuttered clutching on to Sango for dear life. He had settled on being held by the demon slayer until his adopted mother had returned. But with Inuyasha steadily loosing whatever patience he did manage to keep it was just pure luck that he was still alive now.

"It's okay. Inuyasha's just worried about Kagome, that's all," soothed Sango as she stroked the kitsune's little head. She knew that the little kitsune had seemed to jump every time Inuyasha even glanced his way before burying his little face against her neck. It was all she could do to keep the poor thing from bolting from her arms.

"Hey Inuyasha maybe Kagome thought she needed to spend more quality time with her family, that's all," Miroku tried to soothe but it was no use. He quickly came to a halt as he felt golden eyes glaring at him. "Um… what did I say that was wrong?" he asked nervously.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING DON'T YOU MONK?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously. He quickly stomped over to the scared ningen and grabbed Miroku's robes, nearly lifting the poor monk off the ground.

"I… it's not what you think Inuyasha," Miroku quickly tried to reason. He tried to pry Inuyasha's fingers off his clothes so that his feet could touch the ground but it was impossible. "Hey Inuyasha let's think rationally about this. Why would Kagome confide in me for something like that? It seems she would rather talk to Sango about—"

"HOUSI-SAMA!" shouted Sango offended that he would try to turn Inuyasha's rage onto her.

"I… Sango I'm sorry but its true…" the monk trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Put Miroku down Inuyasha!" snapped a very familiar voice.

Inuyasha whipped his head around to see his older brother emerging from the foliage. His cold golden eyes filled with irritation at his brother as he combed slim, long fingers through his silver hair. His tail fell from his shoulder to swish lazily below him as he placed his hands on his hips.

Something seemed off about him but Inuyasha really didn't care at the moment.

"What's it to you Sesshomaru?" spat out Inuyasha in distaste. He let go of his traveling companion so that Miroku fell in a heap at his feet before he turned his fool attention onto his brother. His fingers already reached for his Tetsusiaga, drawing it out so that the rusty katana changed into the powerful fanged sword.

"Who are you calling Sesshomaru? I'll have you know my name is—" snapped Sesshomaru in irritation. He then rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders before walking over to Sango. "What's the use of talking to you anyway? It's not like you listen," he sighed before plucking Shippo out of Sango's arms.

"What the…" trailed off Sango in shock.

"I've missed you Shippo," cooed Sesshomaru burying his face against the small kitsune's neck. He hugged the kitsune for all he was worth without actually crushing him before placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Don't you miss me?" he asked curiously, looking down at Shippo.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Inuyasha deadpanned after he saw his brother cuddle Shippo. His Tetsusiaga was slung carelessly over his shoulder as Sesshomaru shrugged off Inuyasha's tapping finger and any attempts of him to communicate.

"_We do not have anytime for such nonsense_," came a very familiar female voice. Everyone turned to see Kagome pushing through the foliage with a glacial look on her face. Her petite body clad in a pair of white hakama pants and a matching white haori shirt in the style similar to Sesshomaru. Her black hair was tied in a tight, high ponytail on the top of her head while Tokijin and Tensaiga hung from her hip, in their sheathes.

"Ka… gome?" Inuyasha asked. All the anger that he felt for the ningen washed away at her presence. He quickly walked over to her and swept her stiff body up in his arms before kissing her.

"_DIE INUYASHA!" _came the muffled voice of Kagome. She bit his bottom lip so that he would release her before kicking him away from her. Quickly she whipped out her Tetsusiaga, her hands a bit unsteady from holding something much heavier then her own body mass.

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you? I only kissed you," growled Inuyasha. He tried to walk towards her only to dodge a slash directed at him. 'What's her problem? I thought we were lovers…' he thought in bitter irritation before blocking a blow with his blade.

"_I HATE YOU INUYASHA! I HATE YOU FOR GIVING ME MORNING SICKNESS AND MAKING ME FEEL FAT AND BLOTTED AND… AND… JUST EERRR!_" The words tore past the lips of one Kagome Higurashi as she raised her Tokijin against the hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How am I suppose to be blamed for your morning sickness and obvious mood swings it seems," Inuyasha grumbled trying to take Tokijin from Kagome's hand. "And when the hell did you learn to control Tokijin?"

"Kagome's pregnant," Sesshomaru deadpanned and shrugged his shoulders. By now the taiyoukai had managed to sooth the kitsune enough so that it cuddled up against him and his breastplate. He didn't even bother to look up as everyone else but Sesshomaru and Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Is this true Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku in wonder. He had just finished dusting his robes when he asked.

"_Yes it is true_," Kagome growled out for the benefit of the ningen. "_And that is why he must die_," she said icily before charging.

"Knock it off Sesshomaru," grounded out the taiyoukai and quickly grabbed the back of Kagome's hoari.

"_Let me go!_" cried out Kagome kicking and scratching.

"If you calm down then I'll release you. So stop acting like a crybaby. You're supposed to be the Lord of the Western Lands for kami's sake," scolded Sesshomaru as he placed Kagome down on her feet.

"But I thought you were the Lord of…" trailed off Shippo in confusion. But then just as suddenly reason shone in his eyes as he nodded his head in understanding. 'I knew his smell was familiar…' he thought as he cuddled closer to Sesshomaru.

"_I DON'T CARE! BLAME THE HORMONES!"_ ranted Kagome as she lunged for Inuyasha. But as she was about to descend on the poor hanyou, she felt Sesshomaru's tail wrapping around her waist. "_LET ME GO!"_

"Yeah let her go dirt bag!" hissed Inuyasha.

"See… the thing is if I do that then you'll get mauled and I can't have that happen," sighed Sesshomaru. "It's better if I explain why I'm here while Sesshomaru's bound like this," rationalized Sesshomaru.

"But wait… why would you call Kagome, Sesshomaru when you're obviously Sesshomaru?" asked Sango as she pulled out her katana.

"Well the thing is I'm actually Kagome and the one being held by my tail… well his tail, is Sesshomaru. See it was when I was returning from my home that—" began Sesshomaru before being cut off.

"_Why should we explain anything to my little brother or his thick headed companions? It's not like they'll understand or anything_," Kagome sighed rolling her doe brown eyes.

"Well not with your attitude he won't," grumbled Sesshomaru put off. "Just give them the benefit of a doubt, okay?" He set Shippo down only to have the kitsune hopping up and down and tugging on his pant's leg.

"Up, up Kagome-mama up!" he cried as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Hey kid that's not your momma, Kagome is up there," Inuyasha grunted and pointed to the female still being held.

"No, no, this Kagome-mama," Shippo whined and laughed in joy when Sesshomaru picked him up.

"Well at least you recognize me, despite my appearance," Sesshomaru smiled and rubbed his nose against Shippo's.

"Hey Sesshomaru stop all that lovely dovey crap with Shippo it's really scaring the hell out of me," grounded out Inuyasha before shivering.

"_Go ahead and try to talk to my pigheaded brother_," sneered Kagome waving her arm to include Inuyasha into the conversation. "_He will attack before listening_," she said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"I… Sesshomaru it's not true," Sesshomaru shook his head to deny it before looking pleadingly at Inuyasha. Quickly he walked over to the hanyou and grabbed his hand, his golden eyes filled with tears. "In… Inuyahsa don't you recognize me? I'm Kagome," sniffled Sesshomaru.

"Bullshit," Inuyasha said flat out.

"Well then…" trailed off Sesshomaru calmly. He glared at Inuyasha before crossing his arms. "SIT BOY!"

A loud 'wham' was heard as the rosaries were activated, slamming Inuyasha into the ground firmly. He laid their more stunned then hurt. 'He can't be… she can't be… this is not happening to me…' thought Inuyahsa. His mind whirred around frantically to find reason.

"Kagome… is that really you?" breeched Sango delicately.

"I… h… hai," Sesshomaru hiccupped before sitting down.

"_We're trying to get our bodies back but Kagome insisted on finding you to let you know she's safe before going out. I advised against it but ningens are thick-headed_," sighed Kagome rubbing her temples.

"I… can you tell us what happened to you from the beginning, possibly?" Miroku ventured out giving Kagome a reassuring smile.

"Sure," sighed Sesshomaru. "It all began when I was returning from my time…"

To be continued…

A/N: Remember anything that was in italic was actually Sesshomaru speaking, not Kagome. So when it seemed it was Sesshomaru speaking it was actually Kagome.

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
